Guardian Angel
by fridaythe13th
Summary: During 'Touched' S7, a mystery man (guardian angel) comes to talk to Buffy. COMPLETE. Please review.


From the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the series of Buffy or Angel. They belong to Joss Whedon. I do own, however, the mysterious guy.  
  
Setting: during 'Touched' of Season 7  
  
*********************************  
  
She sat down on the only bench in the graveyard. It had been very quiet for the past few days; she knew that the end is very near. She doesn't know whether they will win or not. She doesn't want to think about the future, she's afraid to think about the possibility of having one. She decided that whatever happens is just fate and destiny. She will do what she has to do.  
  
Suddenly, her chain of thoughts has been broken by a male voice behind her. "It is coming to an end, isn't it?"  
  
She hasn't heard of that voice before. She knew it wasn't Giles, Angel, Xander or Spike. She turned around to find a tall guy standing behind her. He walked over to her side and sat down, "It is drawing to a close."  
  
"What is?" She didn't know what he was referring to. He smiled at her, "You know what I mean."  
  
"The end of the world..." She was more like speaking to herself.  
  
He nodded, "More or less."  
  
He smiled, "You must regret being called in as the Slayer. It is hard, I know, sacrificing your life for the good of the world, and not being able to tell the whole world about it. All these years, you have fought just to face one thing. And when you do fight it, it scares you, because you don't know if you're going to live to see another day. If you win, if you die."  
  
"How do you know?" Buffy suddenly looked up at him. Eldon looked sincerely into her eyes, "Because I can read your mind."  
  
She didn't know what to say. She doesn't who this guy is or what he is doing here. Then she thought, maybe he has some kind of power, giving her advice. She was too tired and depressed to go on. He smiled again, "I know...the potentials don't have enough faith in you. Faith has become the new leader."  
  
She looked at him, half-confused, half-awkwardly. She sighed, "I just don't know what to do anymore." He smiled, "Just do what you do best. That's what matters the most now. It is a sacrifice. As the Slayer, you have to make a lot of choices, decisions and sacrifices in order to save the world."  
  
"How am I suppose to do that when I have no one near, to trust me." She said. Tears are building inside of her. "You have many people. There are a lot of people who have come far with you. Spike, Angel, Giles, Willow, Dawn, Xander and many other people. Even Riley. Sometimes they won't agree with everything you say but deep down inside, they still trust you. Also, you'll have to find the courage to do this, even if just yourself, to fight the First. That may be the big decision you'll have to face."  
  
She smiled at him in gratitude. Even though she wasn't completely satisfied with his answer to everything, she was glad to have someone who would comfort her now. "Thanks."  
  
He shrugged, "It's my job." She didn't really like what she heard from this stranger, but she knew that he was right. She was taking everything he said in slowly. She analysed every word he said. Even though she didn't know who he was, she would take his advice. It seemed right, and right now, that's what she needs the most. He broke her thought, "Have you thought about your own life?"  
  
She looked at him blankly, "My own life?" He said, "Sooner or later, you're going to have to make a choice. You need someone in your life to make you complete. Who?"  
  
Buffy suddenly realised what he meant. Angel, Riley and Spike. The three most important men in her life. They all loved, and still love, her. Angel was her first true love but he left. Riley was very sweet and nice, but he too left her. Spike was still here, although she is still confused about her feelings towards him.  
  
He asked again, "Who will you choose?" His words hit her, a question she had been wanting to avoid answering. But once again, he was right. She had to make a choice. But who? Her memories played over and over again in her mind. She didn't want to think about the question.  
  
He got up, "You need some rest. You have a big battle in front of you." He paused, then continued, "You have to believe in yourself. I know I do. So will the potentials. And your friends."  
  
She smiled weakly at him, not sure if her self-confidence had gone up. He turns into the darkness, "You'll do fine."  
  
Buffy watches him as he took a few steps. She suddenly asked, "Who are you?"  
  
He smiled, "Your guardian angel."  
  
For some unknown reason, she felt that he had been there all along, guarding for her whole life. She couldn't decide whether she actually believed that he was a guardian angel or not. However, she heard Giles talked about how they do exist. She wondered whether she will see him again. Somehow, she knew he would be watching over her forever. She smiled. 


End file.
